<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>However long it takes by Klarolineshippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214067">However long it takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolineshippers/pseuds/Klarolineshippers'>Klarolineshippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolineshippers/pseuds/Klarolineshippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siamo nella 3x19 di The Originals, Cami sta morendo e Klaus chiede aiuto ad una vecchia conoscenza. Il finale sarà inaspettato, o forse no.<br/>Ci sarà un minicrossover con The Vampire Diaries 7, ma gli eventi della stagione sono diversi. Caroline e Stefan non stanno insieme, Caroline non è incinta e gli eventi di The Vampire Diaries si sviluppano all'inizio della settima stagione, seppur con piccole modifiche</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>However long it takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siamo nella 3x19 di The Originals, Cami sta morendo e Klaus chiede aiuto ad una vecchia conoscenza. Il finale sarà inaspettato, o forse no.<br/>
Ci sarà un minicrossover con The Vampire Diaries 7, ma gli eventi della stagione sono diversi. Caroline e Stefan non stanno insieme, Caroline non è incinta e gli eventi di The Vampire Diaries si sviluppano all'inizio della settima stagione, seppur con piccole modifiche</p><p> </p><p>Il corpo di Caroline perse un battito, riascoltò nuovamente la segreteria che Klaus le aveva lasciato e la disperazione nella sua voce la colpì profondamente.<br/>
"Caroline, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Una persona a cui tengo sta morendo, è stata morsa, nel suo corpo c'è del veleno e tu sei l'unica di cui mi fido per chiedere aiuto. So che a Mystic Falls avete degli eretici, ho bisogno che tu convinca uno di loro a venire a New Orleans. A Camille resta poco tempo, ti prego, convincili a salvarle la vita"<br/>
Sospirò e sprofondò nel divano, prima di mandare un messaggio a Stefan e chiedergli di raggiungerla alla villa dei Lockwood, insieme a Valerie. Caroline non era stupida, sapeva benissimo che Camille era la fidanzata di Klaus, lo aveva percepito nelle foto che Hayley aveva pubblicato a Natale. C'era una ragazza che gli avvolgeva le braccia al collo, e nel tag aveva letto il suo nome. L'espressione di Klaus era per lo più neutra, le foto lo mettevano sempre a disagio, e l'unico motivo per cui Caroline aveva spulciato il profilo di Hayley, era per vedere qualche foto della bambina. Non sapeva perchè ricordava ancora così bene quella foto, nè perchè le aveva dato così fastidio. A Natale lei stava provando a far funzionare le cose con Stefan, ma alla fine avevano comunemente deciso di restare amici. Ora però Klaus le stava chiedendo aiuto, con una segreteria che aveva tante pretese e zero rendita. Ma lei si sarebbe sentita in colpa per sempre, se non avesse provato ad aiutarlo. Se avesse lasciato morire una ragazza solo perchè la gelosia, prendeva il sopravvento. Restava comunque il fatto, che lei non se la sentiva di andare a New Orleans, e che Stefan era l'unico di cui si fidava per non usare questa debolezza di Klaus a proprio vantaggio. E se Stefan fosse andato, Valerie, innamorata di lui, sarebbe andata con lui.<br/>
Quando Stefan e Valerie entrarono, la guardarono perplessi<br/>
"Sembrava urgente, cosa intendevi per pretendete dei passaporti?" chiese Stefan sedendosi di fronte alla bionda<br/>
"Vi ho stampato due biglietti per New Orleans, ho bisogno che tu raggiunga Klaus e che Valerie sifoni del veleno. Semplice, veloce e avete una vacanza gratuita" disse spiccia la bionda<br/>
"Ci stai comprando?" chiese l'eretica<br/>
"Cosa significa?" chiese Stefan<br/>
"La sua ragazza è stata morsa, mi ha chiesto aiuto e io non me la sento di andare. Dovrei comunque portare un'eretica, quindi ho pensato potessi andare tu, Klaus ti considera suo amico e in più c'è l'incentivo di un weekend a New Orleans. La sua ragazza, Camille, sta morendo, dovete sbrigarvi" aggiunse<br/>
"Va bene" furono le uniche parole di Stefan, mentre Valerie sbuffava<br/>
"Questo Klaus è un tuo ex che non vuoi rivedere?" chiese curiosa, beccandosi un'occhiataccia dalla bionda<br/>
"Stefan, se dovessi vedere Elijah, chiedigli se ha qualcosa nei grimori di sua madre per risvegliare Elena senza uccidere Bonnie" aggiunse Caroline<br/>
"Mi sembra un'ottima idea, se stiamo salvando la ragazza di Klaus, mi sembra il minimo"</p><p>New Orleans 3 ore dopo<br/>
A parte Klaus che era seduto accanto al letto di Camlle, erano tutti radunati nel cortile quando Stefan varcò la soglia con Valerie a seguito<br/>
"Dov'è la ragazza morsa?" chiese Valerie senza degnarsi di salutare, mentre Rebekah, Elijah e Kol guardavano sorpresi Stefan<br/>
"Klaus ha chiesto il nostro aiuto e ha detto che era urgente, Valerie è qui per aiutare, quindi dov'è?" chiese Stefan mentre Davina si alzava sopresa ma felice e li accompagnava di sopra nella stanza in cui era stata messa Camille<br/>
"Klaus c'è qualcuno" disse la strega, mentre lui usciva fuori dalla mente di Camille e guardava confuso Stefan e la ragazza al suo fianco<br/>
"Mi è stato detto che poteva servirti l'aiuto di un'eretica" spiegò Stefan, mentre gli occhi di Klaus si sbarravano per la sorpresa. Ore fa aveva provato a chiamare Caroline, ma lei non aveva risposto e non aveva neanche richiamato dopo che lui gli aveva lasciato un messaggio in segreteria. Fu scioccato nel sapere che non solo aveva ricevuto il messaggio, ma aveva anche mandato qualcuno a salvare Camille.<br/>
Valerie si avvicinò al polso della ragazza e iniziò a sifonare la magia al suo interno.<br/>
"Klaus" dopo qualche secondo una voce strozzata attirò l'attenzione di tutti e tre "Sono viva" sussurrò la bionda nel letto<br/>
Klaus prese il polso di Camille per constatare se il veleno era stato assorbito del tutto, ma pochi secondi dopo Camille saltò a sedere, tirando Klaus in un bacio appassionato<br/>
"Questo è il nostro spunto per andarcene" susurrò Valerie e Stefan annuì, grato di aver accettato di venire a New Orleans e di aver risparmiato a Caroline questa scena. I due scesero di sotto e grazie all'udito dei vampiri, tutti sembravano già a conoscenza delle sorti di Camille.<br/>
"Stefan Salvatore, grazie per il tuo aiuto. Siamo in debito" disse Elijah<br/>
"C'è qualcosa che puoi fare" ne approfittò Stefan "Si tratta di Elena" lo sbuffo di Rebekah a quella risposta, fu accolto da occhiate incuriosite<br/>
"Si tratta sempre dei maledetti doppelganger" spiegò spiccia facendo ridere Marcel<br/>
"Elena è stata maledetta da mia madre. Dormirà finchè Bonnie sarà in vita. Sono mesi che cerchiamo una soluzione a vuoto, ma se potessi dare un'occhiata ai grimori di Esther e farci sapere, te ne sarei grato" Elijah sbarrò gli occhi a quella novità, Mystic Falls sembrava essere una calamità per i guai<br/>
"Puoi contarci, la signorina Gilbert è sempre stata una persona per bene, quindi vedrò se posso fare qualcosa. Grazie ancora per aver salvato Camille, è un'amica preziosa per tutti noi"<br/>
"Sono io quella che ha salvato la ragazza di tuo fratello" s'infastidì Valerie "In ogni caso, diamoci una mossa Stefan, Caroline mi ha regalato un weekend a New Orleans per salvare la ragazza, quindi non voglio sprecare un altro minuto in questa casa" esclamò Valerie facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Stefan. Il vampiro annuì e si voltò per salutare Rebekah, quando si accorse che anche un originale che credeva morto, era all'interno del cortile<br/>
"Immagino che la morte fosse noiosa Kol" gli disse Stefan in segno di saluto<br/>
"Ti prego, se stai cercando di ingraziarmi per evitare che vada ad uccidere la doppelganger e il suo fratello idiota, stai sprecando fiato"<br/>
"In ogni caso spero che Elijah non trovi niente per salvare la vita della dolce Elena, un secolo senza doppelganger in giro sarebbe una benedizione" aggiunse piccata Rebekah<br/>
"In ogni caso, non ho chiesto aiuto a nessuno di voi due" rispose Stefan, prima di dare la mano ad Elijah e trascinare Valerie fuori</p><p>Quando Klaus scese di sotto, sperando di poter ringraziare le persone che avevano salvato Camille, non trovò nessuno, se non i soliti volti di New Orleans<br/>
"Dov'è l'eretica?" chiese ai presenti<br/>
"Perchè? Non ha funzionato?" si preoccupò Davina<br/>
"Volevo solo ringraziarli, non ne ho avuto la possibilità" spiegò Klaus<br/>
"Stefan e la sua amica avevano un weekend pagato a New Orleans, quindi restare qui e aspettare che tu e Camille finiste la riappacificazione non rientrava nei loro piani" rispose Rebekah<br/>
"Un weekend pagato a New Orleans?" Klaus alzò un sopracciglio confuso<br/>
"Sembra che dovrò mandare un messaggio di ringraziamento a Caroline per aver salvato Camille" sbuffò Hayley incrociando le braccia<br/>
Klaus sapeva che chiedere aiuto a Caroline era la scelta migliore, l'ha vista smuovere mari e monti per le persone a cui teneva. e il fatto che si fosse data da fare pur di salvare Camille, solo perchè lui glielo aveva chiesto, lo rendeva immensamente felice.<br/>
Per un attimo, prima di scendere le scale, si aspettò di trovarla lì insieme a Stefan e all'eretica, e non potè negare il dispiacere nel constatare che non c'era. Non gli aveva nemmeno risposto al messaggio, ma lui avrebbe comunque trovato il modo di ringraziarla.<br/>
"Adesso capisco come mai avevi quest'ossessione per lei" gli disse Rebekah avvicinandosi, Elijah si fermò ad origliare la conversazione, incuriosito dal perchè l'amica di Elena Gilbert, si era tanto data da fare per salvare Camille<br/>
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando sorella" la interruppe Klaus, facendole alzare entrambe le sopracciglia<br/>
"Al posto suo, non avrei mai aiutato a salvare la tua ragazza, ma lei ha un cuore più grande del mio" constatò osservando le sue unghia distrattamente<br/>
"Ho detto a Caroline che volevo aiutare un'amica" gli fece presente Klaus<br/>
"Solo perchè voi uomini siete stupidi, non rende noi donne meno intelligenti. Nik, tu non hai amici, soprattutto amiche, e non saresti così disperato da chiedere aiuto a Caroline Forbes se fosse stata una semplice amica. Per toglierti ogni dubbio, anche quella Valerie sapeva che dovevano salvare la tua ragazza" Klaus sbarrò gli occhi e si sentì immediatamente in colpa, provò a ricordare le esatte parole che aveva usato nella segreteria telefonica, ma era così preoccupato da non avere la benchè minima idea di quello che avesse detto<br/>
"Penso che dovresti chiamarla e ringraziarla Nik" gli disse Kol battendo una mano sulla spalla del fratello "Ma semmai stessi pensando ancora di essere il suo ultimo amore, credo che dovresti smetterla di sperare, dopo questa scivolata" proseguì Kol, ignorando le facce soprese di Rebekah ed Elijah e quella furiosa di Klaus<br/>
"Kol" il tono minaccioso di Klaus fece aiìumentare il sorriso del fratello<br/>
"Mi strappi il fegato, lo so, e non avrei dovuto spiarvi sul campo di calcio. Ma eravate teneri.. com'era? Per quanto tempo ci vuole?" chiese pensieroso<br/>
"Qualunque sia l'attesa" borbottò Freya seduta lì vicino, che avendo avuto accesso ai ricordi di Klaus, sapeva a cosa si riferisse Kol<br/>
Klaus strinse la mascella e maledì i quattro fratelli, uscendo rapidamente dal composto. Si, aveva detto a Camille che l'amava, Teneva molto alla ragazza, e non voleva perderla. Non avrebbe permesso ad un'altra anima innocente, che aveva incrociato il suo cammino, di finire morta a causa sua e del suo egoismo. Avrebbe dovuto mandarla via tempo fa, farle vivere la vita umana che sognava. E oggi, percependo che stava andando via, voleva regalarle un ultimo momento felice, voleva che lei fosse serena. Ma l'idea di perdere Caroline gli fece ribollire il sangue. L'idea che lei pensasse che tutte le parole che le aveva detto, fossero vuote, senza significato, lo fece sentire male. Continuò a camminare senza meta, finchè vide in lontananza il suo vecchio amico, insieme alla ragazza che aveva salvato senza cerimonie Camille. Si stava per avvicinare quando lo vide preoccupato con il telefono nell'orecchio<br/>
"Damon se succede qualcosa a Caroline, ti giuro che strappo qualsiasi incantesimo mi dà Elijah per salvare Elena" disse furioso<br/>
"Come se fosse colpa mia, se abbiamo una madre pazza, che l'ha rapita solo per vendicare un maledetto eretico" la voce annoiata di Damon, fece ribollire il sangue di Klaus<br/>
"Io e Stefan restiamo qui altri due giorni, tanto Lily non la ucciderà o perderà una leva importante nel suo affare" detto questo tolse il telefono dalle mani di Stefan e interruppe la chiamata<br/>
"Valerie" la rimproverò Stefan<br/>
"Se sei ancora innamorato di lei, sei libero di tornare indietro, ma non mi rivedrai mai più" l'ultimatum di Valerie, fece sbarrare gli occhi di Klaus. Ha sempre pensato che Stefan fosse legato a Caroline solo da una profonda amicizia<br/>
"Tu ti rendi conto, che sono venuto qui a New Orleans, al posto suo, perchè non aveva il coraggio di venire qui e vedere Klaus con un'altra donna?" gli fece notare con ovvietà, mentre il viso di Klaus, se possibile per un ibrido morto, perdeva colore<br/>
"Lei non ti ama, bene, tu la ami?"<br/>
"No, ma le voglio molto bene. Caroline è la mia migliore amica, una delle parti più importanti della mia vita. Solo perchè è stata torturata un'infinità di volte in questi anni, non significa che la lascerò nelle mani di mia madre"<br/>
"Andiamo a salvarla allora" li interruppe Klaus, facendo voltare immediatamente Stefan e Valerie, che chini sul tavolino, non lo avevano visto avvicinare<br/>
"Non hai una ragazza con cui vuoi recuperare il tempo libero?" chiese acida Valerie. Caroline non le stava simpatica, ma finchè fosse stata felice con qualcuno che non era Stefan, era sopportabile<br/>
"Non credo siano affari tuoi" la interruppe l'ibrido<br/>
"Non credo sia una buona idea" gli disse Stefan<br/>
"Non stavo chiedendo il vostro parere. Il mio jet ci aspetterà all'aeroporto" disse ai due prima di allontanarsi "Vado con o senza di voi" aggiunse senza voltarsi indietro. Stefan e Valerie si guardarono sconvolti prima di alzarsi e seguirlo</p><p>Mystic Falls (Virginia)<br/>
Caroline era quasi incosciente. Era legata al soffitto e stava maledicendo Enzo in ogni lingua che conosceva. Rapirla per vendicare un eretico, seriamente? L'aveva trovata sul divano, in lacrime, mentre lei cercava di capire il perchè il fatto che Klaus si prendesse cura di un'altra donna, la infastidiva così tanto. Le aveva fatto delle promesse, numerose promesse, ma aveva vissuto un millennio. Sicuramente aveva incontrato infinite donne e sicuramente aveva fatto delle promesse anche a loro. Enzo non le aveva detto niente, probabilmente perchè Damon l'aveva abbondantemente riempito della questione Klaus, e si era limitato ad abbracciarla silenziosamente e a darle dei baci sulla sommità della testa<br/>
"Damon e Bonnie hanno ucciso un eretico, Lily è furiosa. Vuole la vendetta. Ma io ho scelto da che parte stare" aveva detto, dopo di chè Caroline si risvegliò legata al soffitto di una delle camere della pensione Salvatore<br/>
"Ciao bellissima" Caroline gli lanciò un'occhiataccia<br/>
"Dovevo dare retta a Stefan e mandarti al diavolo" sbottò irritata<br/>
"Ti ho rapita ma ti assicuro che puoi fidarti di me, lavoro per Lily ma faccio il doppio gioco" le disse a bassa voce<br/>
"Slegami" sibilò a denti stretti<br/>
"Non posso, Stefan e Damon devono fare un accordo con lei prima" spiegò il britannico<br/>
"Sei uno stronzo Lorenzo St John, e giuro che dopo oggi non voglio rivedere la tua faccia mai più" la furia negli occhi, mentre le corde di verbana continuavano a bruciarle i polsi<br/>
"Senti Caroline, Bonnie ucciderà Lily oggi, poi distruggeremo la pietra della fenice e sarai libera. Ma lei deve essere tranquilla e pensare di avere le cose in pugno, altrimenti le cose saranno più complicate"<br/>
"Quindi le pallottole di legno nel mio petto, la verbena sulle corde, la mancanza di sangue, il mio collo spezzato ripetutamente, la tortura con la luce solare, sono tutte cose organizzate a tavolino?" chiese provando ad essere ironica, mentre il dolore era palpabile nella sua voce oltre che nel suo viso<br/>
"Come ho detto sono una spia, era già nei piani di Lily prendere uno di voi, ho solo facilitato le cose" ma Caroline era già svenuta per il dolore e non sentì altro<br/>
Nel frattempo al piano inferiore, la porta fu buttata a terra senza preamboli<br/>
"Lei dov'è?" urlò Klaus attirando l'attenzione dei presenti nella casa<br/>
"Tu chi sei?" rispose Lily gettando uno sguardo a Stefan dietro l'uomo e a Valerie, la traditrice<br/>
"Klaus Mikealson, l'ibrido originale" si presentò con sfacciataggine<br/>
"E cosa vuoi?" chiese Lily provando a mantenere la sua sfrontatezza<br/>
"Caroline" rispose con un sorriso<br/>
"Mi dispiace, non puoi averla e non puoi nemmeno entrare" sorrise soddisfatta la donna<br/>
"Risposta sbagliata" esclamò l'ibrido, prima di prendere dei pezzi di legno dal cortile e iniziare a farli ruotare tra le dita. Lanciò il primo dritto nel cuore di Lily "Chi è il prossimo?" chiese furioso a voce alta<br/>
"Hai chiamato il cavaliere in armatura scintillante per salvare Caroline?" chiese ironico Enzo guardando Stefan, prima di notare il cadavere di Lily sulla porta "Lily" il tono scioccato di Enzo fece perdere la pazienza a Klaus<br/>
"Fammi entrare o vi uccido tutti"<br/>
"Calma amico, io sono una spia" lo interruppe il vampiro "Ehi Amelie, vieni qui e fai entrare un mio amico" disse guardando la cameriera in piedi tra Nora e Marie Louise<br/>
"Puoi entrare" sussurrò la donna terrorizzata<br/>
Klaus seguì il profumo di Caroline e la raggiunse immediatamente. Era legata al soffitto con corde di verbena. Un altro paio di corde le bloccavano le ginocchia, per impedirle di aiutarsi con le gambe. Il suo petto era insanguinato e il suo viso con tagli e bruciature che non erano guariti, il che significava che era stata dissanguata. Era incosciente e non si accorse nemmeno di quando lui la tirò giù, facendola sedere sul pavimento, fin quando non si morse il polso e glielo mise sulle labbra.<br/>
Caroline sentì l'odore del sangue e le sue zanne si abbassarono sulla vena dell'ibrido. Bevve qualche sorso prima di riacquistare conoscenza. Riconobbe il sapore familiare del sangue e si fermò sorpresa<br/>
"Klaus" sussurrò voltandosi verso di lui<br/>
"Bevi amore" le disse dolcemente, accarezzandole i capelli<br/>
"Devo togliere i proiettili dal mio corpo o non guarirò comunque" ribattè, mentre Klaus la voltò verso di lui e comprese che il sangue sulla camicia oscurava i buchi al di sotto. Le strappò di dosso la camicia senza pensarci due volte<br/>
"Devi smetterla di ridurre a brandelli le mie camicie" gli fece notare, mentre cercava di dissimulare l'imbarazzo. Klaus sorrise, ripensando al fatto che l'ultima volta che si erano visti le aveva strappato la camicia nello stesso modo<br/>
"Ti comprerò tutte le camicie che vuoi, se mi permetterai di togliertele come voglio io" ghignò lui facendole roteare gli occhi "Ora ti farò un pò male amore, ma giuro che ti ricompenserò adeguatamente" le mise una mano sul viso e la costrinse a guardarlo, il suo volto serio "Pagheranno per questo" lei annuì e lui iniziò a toglierle i proiettili dal corpo. Caroline sussultò dolorosamente, mordendosi le labbra per trattenere le urla. L'ultimo, il più doloroso era incastrato tra i due seni, vicino al cuore, e Klaus senza preavviso, la baciò, distraendola abbastanza a lungo, da allungare la mano e strapparlo via<br/>
"Ora bevi amore" le sussurrò sulle labbra, prima di allontanarsi e avvicinarle nuovamente il polso.<br/>
Caroline bevve, evitando accuratamente di pensare a cosa significasse il bacio. Era consapevole che l'avesse usato per distrarla, mentre le infilava una mano sul petto, a pochi centimetri dal cuore, ma si chiese se anche lui avesse sentito quell'elettricità attraversarli. E soprattutto si sentì in colpa per la sua ragazza. Lui non dovrebbe essere qua e non sarebbe dovuto venire a salvarla<br/>
Quando Caroline pensò di averne preso a sufficienza, staccò il polso dalle labbra, seppur non riuscì a impedirsi di leccare il sangue fuoriuscito sul polso dell'ibrido. Dopo di chè si rimise in piedi, e Klaus fu immediatamente al suo fianco. Si sfilò il giubbotto di pelle e glielo porse. Lei accettò e se lo mise rapidamente, prima di mettere in chiaro le cose<br/>
"Non dovresti essere qui" gli disse Caroline guardandolo con un cipiglio severo<br/>
"Ho rotto la mia promessa, lo so amore" si giustificò l'ibrido<br/>
"Intendo che non è dove dovresti essere" chiarì il vampiro, mentre lui annuì comprendendo il vero significato delle sue parole<br/>
"Non infrango le mie promesse" disse alludendo non solo a quella fatta prima della sua confessione "Ma non potevo restare a New Orleans, mentre tu eri qui in pericolo"<br/>
"Per favore Klaus, sono stata in pericolo decine di volte, ho passato l'inferno nell'ultimo anno, questo rapimento è uno dei tanti" lo derise lei<br/>
"Mi è dispiaciuto venire a sapere di tua madre" le disse Klaus. Non aveva idea della morte dello sceriffo finchè Stefan non glielo aveva detto durante il volo, insieme ad un riassunto di tutto ciò che si era perso "Volevo comunque essere qui" aggiunse, dopo che Caroline era rimasta in silenzio alla menzione di sua madre<br/>
"Bene, grazie. Credo che tu possa andare" rispose con freddezza<br/>
"E se non volessi andare da solo?" le chiese fscendole inarcare un sopracciglio "Elijah sta cercando una soluzione per la doppelganger. Vieni a New Orleans, la strega Bennet potrebbe trovare l'appoggio di altre streghe per eseguire l'incantesimo" Caroline sbarrò gli occhi sorpresa, prima che la confusione prendesse il sopravvento<br/>
"Chiederò a Bonnie se vuole venire con te, ma posso già anticipare la sua risposta" Caroline capì che stava velatamente cercando di convincere lei a seguirlo, tuttavia non aveva la minima voglia di andare a New Orleans e conoscere la famosa Camille<br/>
"Grazie per aver salvato Camille" Klaus decise di sospendere l'argomento<br/>
"Hai salvato Damon e tutti noi, senza pretendere nulla in cambio l'ultima volta, lo ritenevo giusto" si era ripetuta la stessa frase decine di volte, nel caso in cui lui l'avesse ringraziata<br/>
"Era gratitudine dunque?" chiese amareggiato l'ibrido<br/>
"No" rispose Caroline distogliendo lo sguardo e facendo sorridere Klaus<br/>
"Oggi ero lì, le tenevo la mano mentre pensavo che sarebbe morta e"<br/>
"Non mi interessa Klaus, veramente, sono felice per te. Ora voglio andare a casa, farmi una doccia e andare a letto" lo fermò Caroline distogliendo lo sguardo e fissando un punto indefinito dietro di lui<br/>
"Le ho detto che l'amavo" proseguì lui ignorando l'interruzione. Vide il lampo di dolore negli occhi della bionda e sospirò di sollievo "Ma non era vero" aggiunse, mentre lei si voltava a guardarlo interrogativa "Mi aveva detto che mi amava, era convinta che l'amassi. E per un periodo di tempo, l'ho pensato anch'io. Poi l'eretica l'ha salvata e lei mi ha baciato e io mi sono sentito in colpa. Mi sentivo come se avessi tradito qualcuno, e non aveva senso perchè io non sto con nessuno. E quando sono sceso per ringraziare Stefan, speravo che tu fossi lì. E Kol, il mio fratellino frustante, mi ha deriso, dicendomi che anche se mi avevi aiutato, non avrei più dovuto aggrapparmi alla frase che ti ho detto alla laurea. Ho sentito di tradire te e il 'However long it takes', e ho capito che non posso perderti" le disse guardandola con la stessa sincerità che aveva usato tre anni fa, nel campo da calcio. Gli occhi di Caroline si illuminarono sorpresi, e non perchè le avesse detto che Tyler poteva tornare a casa, ma perchè le stava dicendo che voleva ancora essere il suo ultimo<br/>
"E Camille?" chiese con esitazione<br/>
"Camille è una persona importante, mi ha aiutato in momenti bui, sono affezionato a lei, ma non è lei che amo. E mi sento in colpa per averle detto che l'amavo solo perchè stava morendo. Ho fatto una cosa orribile. Ma tu, come ti ho detto, eri e sei la mia priorità. Avevo bisogno di vedere te, e di dirti che avevi ragione, quella sera, nel salotto della doppelganger. Sono innamorato di te e lo sono stato anche in questi tre anni in cui non ti ho visto, nè sentito. Sei sempre stata lì e se non mi ami, se non sei pronta a stare con me, io lo capisco e ti aspetterò" Caroline interruppe il divagare dell'ibrido premendo le sue labbra su quelle di Klaus. Lui sorrise tra le sue labbra e ricambiò il bacio con passione<br/>
"Voglio essere anch'io il tuo ultimo" disse con gli occhi lucidi, prima di premere un altro bacio sulla bocca di Klaus<br/>
"Quindi tornando alla domanda iniziale" chiese con un sorriso che evidenziò le fossette sul suo viso "Vieni a New Orleans con me?"<br/>
"Penso che Bonnie sarà difficile da convincere, ma potrei venire anche senza di lei" scherzò Caroline facendolo ridere<br/>
"Ora posso uccidere quelli che ti hanno torturato, partendo da quel vampiro britannico" disse lanciandole uno sguardo significativo<br/>
"Non uccidiamo Enzo, Bonnie ha qualcosa per lui e mi sento ancora in colpa per aver scelto come mia prima vittima, un ragazzo che le piaceva" disse con serietà a Klaus<br/>
"Spero che lui ricambi i sentimenti della strega" sbuffò Klaus facendola ridere<br/>
"Beh, Damon potrebbe avergli detto che ho un debole per i cattivi ragazzi, soprattutto quelli con l'accento" scherzò lei prima di tornare seria "Ma io amo già qualcuno" Klaus la guardò stupito, sperando che avesse afferrato bene le sue parole "Ti amo. E credo di averlo capito appesa a quel soffitto, mentre cercavo di capire perchè mi infastidisse così tanto che ti prendessi cura di un'altra donna" ammise lei<br/>
"Questo è più di quanto avessi mai potuto immaginare. Ti amo anch'io Caroline e voglio essere il tuo ultimo"</p><p>Al piano di sotto Damon diede il cinque ad Enzo, prima di inviare un messaggio alla sua partner in crime 'Principessa in pericolo salvata, grazie per la soffiata'.<br/>
A New Orleans, Rebekah lesse il messaggio di quell'idiota di Damon.<br/>
"Hai chiesto a Damon di mettere la piccola cosa gustosa in pericolo, per far sì che Nik andasse a salvarla?" Kol guardò scioccato i messaggi nel telefono della sorella, e lei si affrettò a nasconderlo e a dargli un'occhiataccia<br/>
"Io ho detto a Damon, che se voleva veramente il massimo impegno della famiglia originale per salvare Elena, forse una Caroline meno ostile a Nik sarebbe stata utile. Sua l'idea del rapimento e totalmente una casualità che Klaus abbia beccato Stefan al telefono con Damon. Il mio era un piccolo incentivo, e si, potrei aver suggerito di farla rapire e farle del male, ma hanno fatto tutto da soli" alzò le spalle Rebekah, mentre Kol scoppiava a ridere<br/>
"Ed io che ti credevo amica di Cami" scosse la testa l'originale<br/>
"La tua ragazza è amica di Cami, a me piace, ma era giusto capire cosa piaceva a nostro fratello. E semplicemente, Caroline maledetta Forbes, sembra essere quella di cui è innamorato. E dopo aver messo in secondo piano se stessa, i suoi sentimenti e la sua gelosia, e aver cercato con ogni mezzo di salvare Cami, si è beccata la mia riconoscenza. Significa che ci tiene a Nik, e ci tiene nonostante lui a Mystic Falls abbia solo fatto del male alle persone, questo significa molto" disse la bionda, mentre Kol annuiva. Presto avrebbero avuto una frizzante bionda in giro per casa, ma questo è l'inizio di un'altra storia</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>